Emotionless
by 8675309
Summary: During the fight with Pein, Naruto is thrown into the dimension rift. In order to keep Naruto in tact and not shredded to pieces. The Kyuubi lost his chakra and died, not before he took Naruto's emotions.
1. Chapter 1

Emotionless

By: 8675309

* * *

Hey, people! This is the first chapter to Emotionless; I hope you all enjoy it.

You will notice (If you have read the story before.) that this fan fiction has similar parts as The Lightning Thief by Rick Riordan, but in crossovers like this you just have no choice.

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own the **Percy Jackson and the Olympians** series or **Naruto**.

* * *

Chapter 1

Third Person POV

"**GRAAAAH!**" Shouted out the Eight-Tailed Kyuubi/Naruto.

"… I can't believe this…" Pein said looking up in the air.

"**GRAAAAH!!!" **He shouted out again.

* * *

Kyuubi's Prison (Third Person POV)

Naruto was kneeling down on the ground, with blood up to about two inches. The blood was coming from the seal on his stomach.

"_Come here…pull this seal off._" The Kyuubi said.

Naruto got back off from his knees and walked toward the gate with the seal. When he got there he pealed off part of the seal… then everything went wrong.

Naruto jerked back into reality and ripped off part of the seal.

* * *

Outside in the real world (Third Person POV)

When part of the seal was torn off, one-third of the Kyuubi's ninth tale came out. It happened so fast that it tore a hole in the dimension rift and shot inside. The part of the seal that was still on the cage glowed and pulled the chakra back into Naruto's body, with the chakra being pulled in and out of the dimension rift so fast; the hole stayed open.

The Kyuubified Naruto was pulled into the dimension rift. Since his body was so big, he was put back into his normal form.

As he was traveling through the dimension rift, the Kyuubi was using his remaining chakra to keep Naruto from being shredded apart from traveling at such high speeds.

"_I was so close… Now, if I stop giving him my chakra to protect him, we will both be shredded into tiny pieces and thrown about into different dimensions; I would never reform. I would truly be dead._" The Kyuubi thought within his prison. "_Though, if I can get him into a dimension; I can die there and be able to reform in the dimension he is in. Then I will exact my revenge on him and destroy all that he holds dear!" _

As Kyuubi's last chakra was used up the Kyuubi thought of a going away gift for Naruto. The Kyuubi smirked as it had entrance into Naruto's brain. He thought of a way to get back at Naruto for all of the trouble he had to go through. He finally thought of something to do; he erased Naruto's emotions. Naruto wouldn't be able to feel sadness, happiness, love, anger, hatred, or any other kind of emotion.

Naruto finally crashed in a dimension that never had any ninjas. He landed on a planet called Earth, in a place called the United Stated of America; the home place of his mother.

He finally hit down on in a place called Half-Blood Camp. He landed so hard that he created a crater that was a couple of feet deep and a few yards in length. The last of Kyuubi's chakra went away along with Kyuubi's soul and Naruto's emotions.

Before he passed out he saw the concerned look in the eyes of a girl that had curled up blonde hair, like that of a princess.

* * *

Naruto's POV

I woke up and my ninja training kicked in. I gathered up nature chakra and I could already tell there was a difference; the usual nature chakra was plentiful and healthy, but this nature chakra was in small quantities and had some pollution.

As I had finally gained enough Sage chakra, I used it to check my surroundings. There were not too many people around the place I was. The people's chakra was either high gennin to that of an academy student. Though there was one that was incredibly strong; it wasn't too far away and the chakra levels were enormous, as plentiful as a Bijuu's chakra.

All of this was happening, yet I felt nothing. I wasn't surprised about the new surroundings, it just… _was._

I wasn't scared for my life or mad that I didn't know where I was. It was weird.

Then all of a sudden, my Sage chakra was depleted and the cold embrace of darkness took hold of me.

My dream was weird. I was back to the Kyuubi's prison and it was wide open. I saw his menacing eyes looking at me intently.

"_I am not going to exchange pleasantries with you; I will go straight to the point. We were pulled into a different dimension. I sacrificed my chakra to keep you alive. Now you are freed of me, and I am freed of you. Though, I will be resurrected soon and I will be back to destroy you. Now as to where you are; you are in the United States, I could tell you everything about it, but it shall take too long. I will just give you my knowledge of everything pertaining to this dimension. Though, I will tell you that you are in Camp Half-Blood. Half-Bloods are people that are half god and half human. Yes it's possible and no I don't know who your parents are. Though, I do know; you are a Half-Blood. I bet you're wondering; why am I helping you? I want you to be as strong as you can, so that when I beat you; it will be that much more gratifying. As an additional present, I took away your emotions. Enjoy that, it will make you stronger; to have no emotions. Though, I am pretty sure you will regain them regardless, I wasn't thorough enough to erase them forever."_

Throughout his explanation, I said nothing. I took in everything he said and nodded.

"I understand. Be ready though, when you come back; I will defeat you, just like the Fourth Hokage." I said.

The Kyuubi snarled at his name. He said nothing though.

Then my dream dissolved into nothingness.

* * *

Naruto's POV

When I woke up, I saw the girl that I had seen when I had first landed in… Camp _Half-Blood._

She seemed startled when she realized that I was awake. She had been feeding me something that tasted like buttered popcorn, only it was pudding… It's weird that I know what popcorn and pudding is. Then I remembered my dream and realized it was real.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" She asked me kindly.

"I am fine, thank you." I said in a monotonous voice. I guess my voice was like that because I had no emotions.

She seemed freaked out about my voice. "Are you sure, you sound… weird."

"I do not know what you mean." I said. I understood what she meant; I just wanted to test this whole emotionless thing out.

"Well… Um… I don't know. You just sound… weird." She said, not being able to answer the question.

"… I am sorry." I said.

"No! I didn't mean it in a bad way… well I guess the way I said it made it sound like I meant it in a bad way but I didn't mean to…"

"It is okay… I understand." I said. She was really getting worked up about this; it is a good thing that I stopped her now.

She smiled gratefully. I guess she was… happy... that I stopped her from looking like a complete fool.

"Thank you." She said quietly. I nodded and went back to sleep.

The next time I woke up, there was a husky blonde man, like a something called a surfer, stood in the corner of the bedroom keeping watch over me. He had blue eyes—a whole lot of them—on his cheeks, his forehead, the back of his hands. Then I went back to sleep. I was very tired for some reason.

When I woke up, there was nothing abnormal about my surroundings, except that they were nicer than usual. I was sitting in deck chair on huge porch, gazing across a meadow at green hills in the distance. The breeze smelled like strawberries, luckily we had these back at Konoha. There was a blanket over my legs, a pillow behind my neck. All that was great, but my mouth hurt. My tongue was dry and all of my teeth seemed to hurt.

On the table next to me was a tall drink. It looked like iced apple juice (which is apparently not that bad), with a blue straw and a paper umbrella stuck through a cherry.

My hand was a little weak but I still got a hold of the glass. I took the straw out and I took a long gulp of it. It wasn't what I was expecting.

It tasted of chocolate-chip cookies. Liquid cookies. Drinking it, my whole body felt warm and good, full of energy. It made me feel a lot better.

Before I knew it, I'd drained the glass. I looked inside and sighed. It was good, I wish I had more.

"Did you enjoy it?" Came a voice from my side. It was the girl from before.

I nodded. "Yes."

She frowned a little. "Okay… What did it taste like?" She asked.

"… It tasted like cookies." I replied.

She nodded. "Follow me; Chiron and Mr. D are waiting for you."

I said nothing, but followed her nonetheless.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

I hope you enjoyed the very first chapter in Emotionless.

Just so you guys know; this takes place a couple of months before the first book. Why? You may ask? It's so that I can build the relationship between Naruto and everybody, mostly Annabeth of course.

Also, Naruto is back to the age of thirteen. Why? So that he is a closer age to Annabeth, and it would be too awkward if a sixteen year old and a twelve year old were to have a romance. Not really weird but kind of improbable. Unless they were in their twenties; then a four year difference wouldn't mean much. Anyway, the reason Naruto hasn't figured out how old he is; you can't tell if you feel younger, if you can I would like to know. The reason why he hasn't noticed the height difference; in the manga he is said to be like five-foot-six maybe a bit smaller and I thought five-foot-six would be a reasonable height for a thirteen year old. He is going to grow to about six-foot-two though, by the end of everything. So he won't notice that he has gotten smaller or taller.

If you have any questions; ask in the review that you will leave (Since you're such nice people) and I will answer it as fast as I can.

Sorry that this was shorter than you expected! Since this was supposed to come out on Sunday, you guys will get a longer chapter on this weekend, for Half-Blood Ninja and Emotionless!

If you haven't checked out the newest chapter in Half-Blood Ninja; then do so… NOW! Only if you want to though.

* * *

Remember; Insults = Bad, Constructive Criticism = Good.


	2. Chapter 2

Emotionless

By: 8675309

* * *

Hey, people! Hope you enjoy the next chapter of Emotionless!

Almost everyone asked if Percy would be in this story. The answer is; YES! I just wanted to start of this story a bit before the book starts, so that Naruto can build a relationship with everyone. Since this is going to be a Naruto and Annabeth pairing, Naruto needed to get to Camp Half-Blood before Percy did.

You will notice (If you have read the story before.) that this fan fiction has similar parts as The Lightning Thief by Rick Riordan, but in crossovers like this you just have no choice.

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own the **Percy Jackson and the Olympians** series or **Naruto**.

* * *

Chapter 2

Naruto's POV

Recap:

"_Did you enjoy it?" Came a voice from my side. It was the girl from before. _

_I nodded. "Yes."_

_She frowned a little. "Okay… What did it taste like?" She asked._

"… _It tasted like cookies." I replied._

_She nodded. "Follow me; Chiron and Mr. D are waiting for you."_

_I said nothing, but followed her nonetheless._

* * *

Naruto's POV

The porch wrapped all the way around the farm house.

My legs were a bit wobbly, trying to walk that far.

As we came around the opposite end of the house, there was an impressive sight to behold.

We must've been on the north shore of Long Island, because on this side of the house, the valley marched all the way up to the water, which glittered about a mile in the distance. Between here and there, I tried processing everything I was seeing. The landscape was dotted with buildings that looked like ancient Greek architecture—an open-air pavilion, an amphitheater, a circular arena—except that they all looked brand new, their white marble columns sparkling in the sun. In a nearby sandpit, a dozen high school-age kids and satyrs played volleyball. Canoes glided across a small lake. Kids in bright orange T-shirts like the blonde girl's were chasing each other around a cluster of cabins nestled in the woods. Some shot targets at an archery range. Others rode horses down a wooded trail, and, unless I was mistaken, some of their horses had wings.

Down at the end of the porch, two men sat across from each other at a card table.

The man facing me was small but porky; he was wearing a tiger-pattern Hawaiian shirt.

"That's Mr. D," the girl murmured to me. "He's the camp director, be polite."

I nodded. "I don't believe you told me your name."

She blushed. "Right, I am Annabeth Chase!" She said happily.

I nodded. "Naruto Uzumaki."

She sighed. "And he is Chiron."

She pointed at some man whose back was to me.

First, I realized he was sitting in the wheelchair. He also had a tweed jacket, thinning brown hair, and a scraggly beard.

He must have noticed we were behind him, because he turned around and smiled at me; his eyes had a mischievous glint.

"Ah, good, you are up," he said. "Now we have four for pinochle."

He offered me a chair to the right of Mr. D, who looked at me with bloodshot eyes and heaved a sigh. "Oh, I suppose I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. There. Now, don't expect me to be glad to see you."

"I understand." I said.

He and Chiron both looked at me oddly. I guess they weren't suspecting me to sound so… 'weird' as Annabeth put it.

"Well… What is your name?" Chiron asked me kindly.

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." I said.

"Annabeth?" Chiron called.

She came forward and Chiron introduced us. I guess he didn't suspect that we did already. I just let him do what he wanted.

"This young lady nursed you back to health, Naruto. Annabeth, my dear, why don't you go check on Percy's bunk? We'll be putting him in cabin eleven for now."

Annabeth said, "Sure, Chiron."

Now that I could, I took a good look at her. She was probably my age, maybe a couple of inches shorter, and less athletic looking; mostly because I am a ninja. With her deep tan and curly blonde hair, she looked pretty amazing. Her eyes were odd though. They were gray, like storm clouds; pretty, but intimidating, too, as if she was analyzing the best way to take me down in a fight.

She seemed like she was going to say something, but instead, she ran off down the lawn, her blonde hair flying behind her.

I looked at the director. "Mr. D… does that stand for something?"

Mr. D stopped shuffling the cards. He looked at me like I'd just belched loudly. "Young man, names are powerful things. You don't just go around using them for no reason."

"Are you going to play?" Chiron asked.

I shrugged.

"You _do_ know how to play pinochle?" Mr. D eyed me suspiciously.

"No, sir." I said.

"Hm. You have manners, unlike many other kids," he said, "well, it is, along with gladiator fighting and Pac-Man, one of the greatest games ever invented by humans. I would expect all _civilized_ young men to know the rules."

"I am sure the boy can learn," Chiron said.

"Please," I said, "Who are my parents. All I know is that I am a Half-Blood and what they are. Nobody has ever told me who my parents are."

Chiron smiled sympathetically. "Naruto," he said. "What did the Kyuubi tell you?"

I was pretty surprised, I didn't show it though. I looked at Mr. D and saw that he didn't say anything about the Kyuubi; it was like he knew who the Kyuubi was.

"The Kyuubi said…" I remembered its menacing eyes, looking at me as if trying to find out ways to kill me. I told him everything the Kyuubi told me; including him talking about killing me.

He nodded. "He was correct about the Greek gods being real. Though, I am surprised that he took away your emotions."

"Why?" I asked. Kyuubi was always a malevolent being, why would anyone be surprised that he would take my emotions.

"I expected him to do more." That explains it.

"Are you going to bid?" Mr. D asked.

"I don't know how to, sir." I said.

He explained how you bid in pinochle, and so I did.

"I'm not sure about all of the Greek gods. I only know very little about them." I explained.

Chiron nodded and gave me a crash course on the Greek gods and everything. After he gave me a length explanation, I felt even more confused than before he gave me an explanation.

It was all too much, I just didn't understand everything.

"Who are you, Chiron? Who… who am I?" I asked quietly.

Chiron smiled. He shifted his weight as if he were going to get out of his wheelchair.

"Who are you?" he mussed. "Well, that's the question we all want answered, isn't it? But for now, we should get you a bunk in cabin eleven. There will be new friends to meet. And plenty of time for more lessons tomorrow. Besides, there will be s'mores at the campfire tonight, and I simply adore chocolate."

And then he rose from his wheelchair. But there was something odd about the way he did it. His blanket fell away from his legs, but the legs didn't move. His waist kept getting longer, rising above his belt. He kept rising, taller than any man; his front was that of an animal, muscle and sinew under coarse white fur. And the wheelchair wasn't a chair. It was some kind of container, an enormous box on wheels, and it must've been magic, because there was no way it could have held all of him. A leg came out, long and knobby-kneed, with a huge polished hoof. Then another front leg, then the hindquarters, and then the box was empty, nothing but a metal shell with a couple of fake human legs attached.

I stared at the horse who had just sprung out from the wheelchair; a huge white stallion. But where its neck should be was the upper body of Chiron, smoothly grafted to the horse's trunk.

"What a relief," the centaur said. "I'd been cooped up in there so long, my fetlocks had fallen asleep. Now, come, Naruto Uzumaki. Let's meet the other campers."

* * *

End of Chapter 2

I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2!

Sorry that this is such a short chapter! I promise, next week's chapter will be longer; at least 3,000 words!

If you haven't already, check out the new chapter of Half-Blood Ninja! Don't forget to review this chapter, and Half-Blood Ninja!

* * *

Remember; Insults = Bad, Constructive Critism = Good.


	3. Chapter 3

Emotionless

By: 8675309

* * *

Hey, people! Hope you enjoy the next chapter of Emotionless!

You will notice (If you have read the story before.) that this fan fiction has similar parts as The Lightning Thief by Rick Riordan, but in crossovers like this you just have no choice.

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own the **Percy Jackson and the Olympians** series or **Naruto**.

* * *

Chapter 3

Naruto's POV

Recap:

_And then he rose from his wheelchair. But there was something odd about the way he did it. His blanket fell away from his legs, but the legs didn't move. His waist kept getting longer, rising above his belt. He kept rising, taller than any man; his front was that of an animal, muscle and sinew under coarse white fur. And the wheelchair wasn't a chair. It was some kind of container, an enormous box on wheels, and it must've been magic, because there was no way it could have held all of him. A leg came out, long and knobby-kneed, with a huge polished hoof. Then another front leg, then the hindquarters, and then the box was empty, nothing but a metal shell with a couple of fake human legs attached._

_I stared at the horse who had just sprung out from the wheelchair; a huge white stallion. But where its neck should be was the upper body of Chiron, smoothly grafted to the horse's trunk._

"_What a relief," the centaur said. "I'd been cooped up in there so long, my fetlocks had fallen asleep. Now, come, Naruto Uzumaki. Let's meet the other campers."_

* * *

Naruto's POV

When I finally got used to Chiron being a… _centaur_; I asked how he knew about Kyuubi and how much else he knew.

He chuckled lightly at the question. He had a glimmer in his eyes when he told me that he had a 'reliable' source. He didn't look at anyone in particular, so I guessed the person wasn't nearby. Though, Dinoysus seemed to know something, he seemed a bit interested when I was talking about it. Mr. D was supposedly a god, Chiron said, so maybe he told Chiron about the Elemental Countries. The only hint he gave me about knowing anything about the Elemental Countries was that he knew the Shadow Clone Jutsu! All he said about it was that he used it so that he could teach some kid named… I think it was Perry. I might be wrong.

When I asked what Chiron was; he told me he was half-human and half-horse, a centaur. He said that centaurs were magical creatures, which live for a while. I had asked him to tell me as much about Greek gods and all things mythical. It was rather… informational.

Chiron also told me something rather important… I was thirteen again! I wanted to be surprised… but I couldn't be.

After all of my questions were answered, we went out so I could look around the camp.

We passed some pit where kids were hitting some ball over a net. It seemed to take a small amount of strength, but a good amount of endurance. All in all, it was a rather taxing sport, for a non-ninja of course.

When we passed a few of them were looking at my whiskers and pointing at them. One of them said, "That's _him._" I guess they had heard about me crashing into the hill and making the big crater, Chiron told me it was rather big. From what Chiron said, it would be rather sad if they hadn't heard about it by now; apparently it had been a few days since that day.

Most of the campers were older than me, since I am thirteen again. The satyrs, from what Chiron told me, were trotting around in orange CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirts, with no pants; exposing their bare shaggy hindquarters. I couldn't feel shy, but the way they looked at me was quite weird. It was like they were expecting me to kill a dragon; Chiron describes it as some kind of overgrown lizard with wings and shoots out fire from its mouth.

I looked behind myself, at the farmhouse. It was pretty large—four stories tall, from Kyuubi's memories four stories is quite big, sky blue with white trim. There was a brass eagle weather vane on top when something caught my eye, a shadow in the uppermost window of the attic gable. Something had moved the curtain, for about a second, and I had a feeling that I was being watched. I tensed, just in case of an attack, even though Chiron said I'd be quite safe here; still had to be cautious though.

"What is up there, Chiron?" I asked him.

He looked up to where I was pointing and he stopped smiling. "Just the attic."

I narrowed my eyes, he was lying. "Someone live there?"

"No," he said with finality. "Not a single living thing."

I could tell he was being truthful, but I knew that _something_ was in there; living or not.

"Come along, Naruto," Chiron said, his normally cheery tone now a little forced. "Lots to see."

We had gone through the strawberry fields. He told me that the camp grew a crop for export to New York restaurants and Mount Olympus. He said that it pays for their expenses and took almost no effort. Apparently, Dionysus had this effect on fruit-bearing plants: thy just went crazy when he was around. It worked best with wine grapes, but Dionysus was restricted from growing those, so they grew strawberries.

"Come, Naruto. Let's see the woods." He said.

As we got closer, I realized how big the forest was. It took up at the least a quarter of the valley, the trees were tall and thick, like the trees of Konoha.

Chiron said, "The woods are stocked, if you care to try your luck, but go armed."

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You'll see. Capture the flag is Friday night. Do you have your own sword and shield?"

"No."

"You are quite muscular. I will look in the armory later to see if there might be something suitable for you." He said.

The tour continued. We saw the archery range, the canoeing lake, the stables, the javelin range, the sing along center, and the arena where Chiron said they held sword and spear fights.

"Sword and spear fights?" I asked critically.

"Cabin challenges and all that," he explained. "Not lethal. Usually. Oh, yes, and there's the mess hall."

Chiron pointed to an outdoor pavilion framed in white columns (Chiron said they were _Grecian_, whatever that was) on a hill overlooking the sea. There were a dozen stone picnic tables. No roofs or walls. If it would rain, everyone would get soaked. Why would there be no roofs or walls?

"Does it not ever rain?" I asked.

Chiron looked at me like I was weird (even though I am).

"We still have to eat, don't we?"

"Hn." I decided to drop the subject.

* * *

Naruto's POV

Finally, he showed me the cabins. There were twelve of them, nestled by the lake. They were arranged in a U, with two at the base and five in a row on either side. And they were without doubt the most bizarre collection of building I'd ever seen. Except for the fact that they each had a large brass number above the door (odds on the left side, evens on the right), they looked absolutely nothing alike. Number nine had smokestacks, like a… factory, I think that is what it was called. Number four had a tomato vines on the walls and a roof made of real grass. Seven seemed to be made of solid gold, which gleamed so much in the sunlight it was hard for me to look at; for a non-ninja, maybe impossible. They all faced a common area that was a few hundred yards, dotted with statues, fountains, flower beds, and a couple of goals with hoops on it.

In the center of the field was a huge stone-lined fire pit. Even though it was a warm afternoon, the hearth smoldered. A girl about nine years old was tending the flames poking the coals with a stick. I frowned. She might have been nine-or-so but her power level was massive! I didn't bother to address it to Chiron, he might have already known.

The pair of cabins at the head of the field, numbers one and two, looked like his-and-hers mausoleums, big white marble boxes with heavy columns in front. Cabin one was the biggest and bulkiest of the twelve. Its polished bronze doors shimmered like a Clone Jutsu being disillusioned, so that from different angles lightning bolts seemed to streak across them. Cabin two was more graceful, with slimmer columns garlanded with pomegranates and flowers. The walls were carved with images of peacocks. The cabin made me feel like walking inside and lying down in the closest possible bed and going to sleep. It just felt like I belonged to be there. I almost went to go inside, but I had a feeling I shouldn't.

I paused, thinking which god the cabins were for. "… Zeus and Hera?" I guessed, unsure of myself.

"Correct," Chiron said.

"Their cabins are empty."

"Several of the cabins are. That's true. No one ever stays in one or two."

I nodded. Twelve cabins for the twelve Olympians. I pondered on the reason some would be empty. Maybe they weren't _allowed_ to have kids.

"Come along, Naruto."

* * *

Naruto's POV

Most of the other cabins were crowded with campers. None were very significant. They had reserves of Gennin, and some were at Chunin; which was a small amount of people, hardly any at all.

Number five was bright red—a real nasty paint job, as if the color had been splashed on with buckets. The roof was lined with wires with barbs in them, it looked like a good sort of defense in case someone tried to get on the roof and attack them from above. A stuffed wild boar's head hung over the doorway, and its eyes seemed to follow me. Inside I could see a bunch of mean-looking kids, girls and boys, arm wrestling and arguing with each other while some kind of loud music played. The loudest was a girl maybe thirteen or fourteen. She wore a large CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirt under a camouflage jacket. She zeroed on me and gave man an evil sneer. She was not very impressive; her reserves were that of a low Chunin. She seemed to be an acceptable fighter though, nothing to be afraid of (to a normal person; she wasn't a person to scoff at. I could scoff at her power though; she is nothing compared to me or the others I have fought). I looked at her uninterested. She might have been intimidating to someone else, but I have met scarier people and I couldn't be scared if I wanted to.

"Oh, look," he said. "Annabeth is waiting for us."

The blond girl I had met at the Big House was reading a book in front of the last cabin on the left, number eleven.

When we reached her, she looked me over critically, like she was thinking on how my voice sounded 'weird.'

I looked to see what she was reading, but I couldn't make out the title. I thought it was just that it was because it was my first time reading English. Then I realized it wasn't Japanese (which is what the language we used in the Elemental Countries was called here) or English (I could tell because from Kyuubi's memories; it wasn't anything like English). The letters looked weird. Maybe Chiron could tell me what it was, most likely later. There were pictures of temples and statues and different kinds of columns.

"Annabeth," Chiron said, "I have a masters' archery class at noon. Would you take Naruto from here?"

"Yes, sir."

"Cabin eleven," Chiron told me, gesturing toward the doorway. "Make yourself at home."

Out of all of the cabins, eleven looked the most like a regular cabin. Over the doorway was some kind of weird symbol, a winged pole with two snakes wrapped around it. I searched through Kyuubi's memories; maybe he knew what it was called… a caduceus… what a weird name.

Inside, it was packed with people, both boys and girls, way more than the number of bunk beds. Sleeping bags were spread all over on the floor.

Chiron didn't go in. The door was too low for him. But when the campers saw him they all stood and bowed respectfully.

"Well, then," Chiron said. "Good luck, Naruto. I'll see you at dinner"

He galloped away toward the archery range.

I stood in the doorway, looking at the kids with cold eyes. They weren't bowing anymore. They were staring at me, sizing me up.

"Well?" Annabeth prompted. "Go on."

I walked in coolly, good thing I did not trip or anything; do not want to make a bad first impression.

Annabeth announced, "Naruto Uzumaki, meet cabin eleven."

"Regular or undetermined?" somebody asked.

I didn't say anything, mostly because I wasn't too sure on what the person meant, but Annabeth said, "Undetermined."

Everybody groaned.

A guy who was a little order than the rest came forward. "Now, now campers. That's what we're here for. Welcome, Naruto. You can have that spot on the floor, right over there."

The guy was about nineteen, and he looked like a person would call 'cool.' He was tall and muscular, with short-cropped sandy hair and a friendly smile. He wore and orange tank top, cutoffs, sandals, and a leather necklace with five different-colored clay beads. The only thing unsettling about his appearance was a thick white scar that ran from just beneath his right eye to his jaw, like an old kunai slash.

"This is Luke," Annabeth said, and her voice sounded like how Sakura sounded when she talked about Sasuke. I glanced over and I could see that she had a faint blush on her cheeks. She saw me looking, and her expression hardened again. "He's your counselor for now."

"For now?" I asked.

"You're undetermined," Luke explained patiently. "They don't know what cabin to put you in, so you're here. Cabin eleven takes all newcomers, all visitors. Naturally, we would. Hermes, our patron, is the god of travelers."

I looked at the tiny section of floor they gave me. I had nothing to put there, so I just remembered my spot and made sure to not forget it; that was where I would be sleeping, I need to remember it.

I looked around at the campers' faces, some sullen and suspicious, some grinning stupidly, some eyeing me as if they were waiting for a chance to pick my pockets. I glared at them, they all flinched, and they had best know that they shouldn't mess with me.

"How long will I be here?" I asked.

"Good question," Luke said. "Until you are determined."

I nodded.

The campers seemed to be surprised I had no more questions.

"Come on," Annabeth told me. "I'll show you the volleyball court."

"I have already seen it, there is no reason for me to see it again."

"Come on."

"Hn."

She grabbed my wrist and dragged me outside. As we were leaving, I could hear the kids of cabin eleven laughing at my misfortune.

* * *

End of Chapter 3

I hope you enjoyed the end of chapter 3 of Emotionless.

Sorry if you guys think that Naruto is a bit too cold. Since he is emotionless, he tends to be colder than he intends to. He feels no sorrow for others, so he does not feel bad if they are sad; thus, he tends to be cold.

As for the lack of action; it will come soon, so don't worry. These next few chapters and all will be so that he can get a feeling of the camp and get used to it all before Percy comes along.

Please review, it makes me happy and inspires me to make better chapters. Oh, and for those of you hoping to look for a new Half-Blood Ninja chapter; it will be updated probably tomorrow or somewhere around that time.

So please leave me a review for this chapter, it will make me extremely happy!

* * *

Remember; Insults = Bad, Constructive Criticism = Good.


	4. Chapter 4

Emotionless

By: 8675309

* * *

Hey, people! Hope you enjoy the next chapter of Emotionless!

If you guys are fans of Half-Blood Ninja and are wondering where the new chapter is; it is already made. Though, I am not going to update it until Emotionless is caught up in the same amount of chapters. There are eight chapters of Half-Blood Ninja, so when there are eight chapters of Emotionless, I will update Half-Blood Ninja. Sorry if that disappoints any of you, I just want to concentrate on this story for a while.

You will notice (If you have read the story before.) that this fan fiction has similar parts as The Lightning Thief by Rick Riordan, but in crossovers like this you just have no choice.

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own the **Percy Jackson and the Olympians** series or **Naruto**.

* * *

Chapter 4

Naruto's POV

Recap:

_I looked around at the campers' faces, some sullen and suspicious, some grinning stupidly, some eyeing me as if they were waiting for a chance to pick my pockets. I glared at them, they all flinched, and they had best know that they shouldn't mess with me._

"_How long will I be here?" I asked._

"_Good question," Luke said. "Until you are determined."_

_I nodded._

_The campers seemed to be surprised I had no more questions._

"_Come on," Annabeth told me. "I'll show you the volleyball court."_

"_I have already seen it; there is no reason for me to see it again."_

"_Come on." _

"_Hn."_

_She grabbed my wrist and dragged me outside. As we were leaving, I could hear the kids of cabin eleven laughing at my misfortune._

* * *

Naruto's POV

When we were a few feet away, a husky voice yelled, "Well! A newbie!"

I looked over; the big girl from the red cabin was sauntering toward us. She ha three other girls behind her, each one looking uglier than the next, all wearing green, black, and brown jackets; the jackets looked like they could be good camouflage in a forest. They seemed to try to make themselves look strong; they do not seem so though. Their big size would be their downfall.

"Clarisse," Annabeth sighed, "Why don't you go polish your spear or something?"

"Sure, Miss Know-it-All," the big girl said, who I guess was Clarisse. "So I can run you through it Friday night."

Annabeth said something in a weird language. I was guessing it was Greek, I couldn't hear her well (mostly because I wasn't really paying attention). I had a feeling that it was most likely a curse or something. "You don't stand a chance."

"We'll pulverize you," Clarisse said, but her eye twitched. She didn't sound too convinced. She turned toward me. "Who are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki," Annabeth said, "meet Clarisse, Daughter of Ares."

"Hn."

Clarisse sneered, "You don't seem interested. You think Ares is weak or something?"

"No," I said. "It explains your horrid smell and slightly above ugly face."

Clarisse growled. "We got an initiation ceremony for newbies, Nato."

"Naruto."

"Whatever. Come on, I'll show you."

"Clarisse—" Annabeth tried to say.

"Stay out of it, wise girl."

Annabeth looked pained, but she did stay out of it, and I didn't really need or want her help. If Clarisse wanted to try and do something to me, I'll just have to show her that I am not someone to mess with.

I handed Annabeth my headband that was in my pocket (Chiron gave it to me. He said it was the only thing I had on me when I landed here, except my clothes. He said he forgot to give it to me when I woke up), and I got ready to fight, but before I knew it, Clarisse grabbed my neck. I was going to go easy on her, but for some reason I just could stop myself.

I grabbed her hand that was on my neck and threw her toward a cinder-block building that I knew immediately was the bathroom. I walked toward the building while Annabeth and the other girls there gasped.

It turned out she was in the girl's bathroom. There was a line of toilets on one side and a line of shower stalls down the other. It smelled like any public bathroom in Konoha, and I was thinking that if this place belonged to the gods, they should have been able to afford better toilets.

Clarisse's friends didn't seem to know what to do, they must have thought, "If he can beat Clarisse, how can we beat him ourselves?" Though, it probably would have been in simpler terms.

Annabeth stood in the corner, gaping openly at my success of beating Clarisse.

I had a feeling that Clarisse had wanted to shove my head in a toilet. So I grabbed her head and pulled her over to one of the toilets. I could smell it from here; it reeked like rusted pipes and shi—

I was about to plunge her head in, but her friends finally got out of their stupor and attacked me. I turned around to intercept them, but Clarisse hit me in the baby producer. I fell over and held myself.

Clarisse bent over on my knees and started pushing my head toward the toilet bowl. I tried pushing my head up. I was looking at the feces infested water, thinking, I will not go into that. I would not!

I looked through Kyuubi's memories for useful jutsu. I found a pretty good and easy one. I focused on the water moisture in the air and the water in the toilets and pipes and clapped my hand together.

"**Water Release: Water Shockwave**!" I whispered. Apparently, this move was used by the Second Hokage; a master at water release moves, how Kyuubi knew it; I do not know.

I heard the pipes rumble, the pipes shudder. Clarisse's grip on my hair loosened. Water shot out of the toilet, making an arc over my head, and the next thing I knew, I was sprawled on the bathroom tiles with Clarisse screaming behind me.

Her friends went to help her, and then the other toilets erupted too. Water formed from thin air, and the showers acted up, too, and all the fixtures sprayed Clarisse and her friends right out of the bathroom. The entire bathroom was flooded. Annabeth and I had not been spared. She was dripping wet, but she had not been in the main wave of water; so she wasn't thrown out. I did not fare any better than her, though.

I stood up.

"Annabeth said, "How did you…"

"Ninja."

We walked to the door. Outside, Clarisse and her friends were sprawled in the mud, and a bunch of other campers had gathered around to gawk. Clarisse's hair was flattened across her face. Her jacket was sopping and she smelled of sewage. She gave me a look of complete dislike (hate is such a strong word). "You are dead, new kid. You are totally dead."

I was going to say something, but something in me told me to look up. I looked up and, soon, everyone else looked up along with me.

Above us were a large amount of medium sized birds. They were grayish-brown top, with white underside. There was at least two-hundred of them. They were flying in a circle and flew down. They were at least ten feet above us when they leveled again and flew overhead Clarisse. Then they all let something loose, which I had a feeling was…poop.

Clarisse and her friends all shouted out angrily and in disgust. One of the bird flew to my shoulder. Annabeth took a close look at the bird and she said, "It's a… Yellow-billed Cuckoo. They don't migrate near here, why, and how, would they be here?"

I shrugged then shooed the bird away.

I looked toward Clarisse. "Well now, Clarisse. Who knew birds like you so much?"

Her friends had to hold her back. They dragged her toward cabin five, while the other campers made way to avoid her flailing feet.

Annabeth stared at me. She seemed to be contemplating something.

"What?" I asked. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking," she said, "that I want you on my team for capture the flag."

"Hn."

* * *

End of Chapter 4

I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 4.

**Water Release: Water Shockwave. **The Second Hokage used it in his fight with Sarutobi. I chose to use this one because I wanted him to use a water jutsu that used a water source. I would have picked that dragon water jutsu…thing… but having a dragon made of mucky water attack a bunch of girls is kind of mean, even if Clarisse deserves it sometimes, so I didn't do it.

If you are wondering why cuckoos were used; Naruto's mother (his goddess mother) was sometimes, in paintings and statues, holding a royal lion or had a cuckoo or hawk as a familiar. It would seem weird if a lion went up to Clarisse and pooped on her, it would just be creepy.

Oh yeah, I let Naruto keep his headband because he needs, at least, one thing to remind him of his home.

If there is anything you see that is wrong, please leave me a review on how to improve it. If there isn't anything wrong; leave me a review regardless, it makes me happy!

* * *

Remember; Insults = Bad, Constructive Criticism = Good.


	5. Chapter 5

Emotionless

By: 8675309

* * *

Hey, people! Hope you enjoy the next chapter of Emotionless!

You will notice (If you have read the story before.) that this fan fiction has similar parts as The Lightning Thief by Rick Riordan, but in crossovers like this you just have no choice.

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own the **Percy Jackson and the Olympians** series or **Naruto**.

* * *

Chapter 5

Naruto's POV

Recap:

_Above us were a large amount of medium sized birds. They were grayish-brown top, with white underside. There were at least two-hundred of them. They were flying in a circle and flew down. They were at least ten feet above us when they leveled again and flew overhead Clarisse. Then they all let something loose, which I had a feeling was…poop._

_Clarisse and her friends all shouted out angrily and in disgust. One of the bird flew to my shoulder. Annabeth took a close look at the bird and she said, "It's a… Yellow-billed Cuckoo. They don't migrate near here, why, and how, would they be here?"_

_I shrugged then shooed the bird away._

_I looked toward Clarisse. "Well now, Clarisse. Who knew birds like you so much?"_

_Her friends had to hold her back. They dragged her toward cabin five, while the other campers made way to avoid her flailing feet. _

_Annabeth stared at me. She seemed to be contemplating something._

"_What?" I asked. "What are you thinking?"_

"_I'm thinking," she said, "that I want you on my team for capture the flag."_

"_Hn."  
_

* * *

Naruto's POV

Word of what had happened in the bathroom must have spread quickly. Wherever I went, campers pointed at me and murmured something about toilet water and birds. Maybe they were just staring at how both Annabeth and I were still dripping wet.

She showed me a few more places: the arts-and-crafts room, the metal shop, and the climbing wall, which consisted of two facing walls that shook violently, dropped boulders, sprayed lava, and clashed together if you didn't get to the top fast enough (it looked pretty challenging, but not by much).

Finally we returned to the canoeing lake, where the trail led back to the cabins.

"I've got training to do," Annabeth said flatly. "Dinner's at seven-thirty. Just follow your cabin to the mess hall."

"Annabeth, I didn't mean to spray you with toilet water."

"Whatever."

"I got wet, too. I didn't mean to get us both."

She looked at me skeptically; I knew I didn't mean to spray us both. So that look really didn't affect me.

I stared into the lake, wishing something would finally go right today.

I wasn't expecting anybody to be looking right back at me from the bottom, but I wasn't surprised to see that two teenage girls sitting crossed-legged at the base of the pier, about twenty feet below. They wore blue jeans and shimmering green T-shirts, and their brown hair floated loose around their shoulders. They smiled and waved as if I were a long-lost friend.

I didn't know if I should wave back, so I ignored them.

Annabeth nodded at my actions. "Don't encourage them," Annabeth warned. "Naiads are terrible flirts."

"Naiads," I repeated, feeling completely overwhelmed. "Well, this is quite the place. Though, I'm sort of feeling home-sick."

Annabeth frowned. "Don't you get it, Naruto? You _are_ home. This is the only safe place on earth for kids like us."

"Demigods."

Annabeth nodded.

"Then who is your dad?"

Her hands tightened around the pier railing. She must not like her father for some reason.

"My dad is a professor at West Point," she said. "I haven't seen him since I was very small. He teaches American History."

I did not know what school was West Point, so I acted like I did. "Who is your mother than?"

"Cabin six."

"Your mother is a cabin, then? I wonder how that worked out." I asked thoughtfully. I knew what she meant, but I acted like I did not. It was quite amusing seeing her get flustered.

Annabeth blushed with embarrassment. "No, you idiot!" She shouted angrily.

Everyone looked at her because of her outburst. Her blush deepened, apparently she did not like all of this attention.

Annabeth straightened, once she got her embarrassment down. "My mother is Athena. Goddess of wisdom and battle."

Okay, I though. I guess that made sense.

"I wonder if my parent will ever claim me." I wondered thoughtfully.

Annabeth ran her palm along the rail. "The gods are busy. They have a lot of kids and they don't always… Well, sometimes they just don't care about us, Naruto. They pretend we don't exist."

I thought about some of the kids I had seen in the Hermes cabin teenagers who looked sullen and depressed, as if they were waiting for a call that would never come. I probably would be as sad as they were, except I have grown accustomed to being ignored. If my parent chooses not to claim me, well then, I guess I will just have to live my life like I always have. No use in getting pity. But gods should behave better.

"So I am stuck here," I said. "That is it? For the rest of my life?"

"It depends," Annabeth said. "Some campers only stay in the summer. If you are a child of Aphrodite or Demeter, you're probably not a real powerful force. The monsters would probably ignore you, so you can get by with a few months of summer training and live in the mortal world the rest of the year. But for some of us, it's too dangerous to leave. We're year-rounders. In the mortal world, we attract monsters. They sense us. They come to challenge us. Most of the time, they'll ignore us until we're old enough to cause trouble—about ten or eleven years old, but after that, most demigods either make their way here, or they get killed off. A few manage to survive in the outside world and become famous. Believe me; if I told you the names, you'd now them. Some don't realize they're demigods. But very, very few are like that."

"Monsters cannot get in here?"

Annabeth shook her head. "Not unless they're intentionally stocked in the woods or specially summoned by somebody on the inside."

"You are a year-rounder, though, right?"

Annabeth nodded. From under the collar of her T-shirt she pulled a leather necklace with five clay beads of different colors. It was just like Luke's except Annabeth's also had a big gold ring on it.

"I've been her since I was seven," she said. "Every August, on the last day of summer session, you get a bead for surviving another year. I've been here longer than most of the counselors, and they're all in college."

"Why did you come when you were so young?"

She twisted the ring on her necklace. "None of you business."

Okay. That was rude.

I walked away, leaving her to tracing her finger across the rail as if drawing a battle plan.

* * *

I had gone back to cabin eleven, waiting for dinner. I had talked to Luke and he told me a bit about himself; who his father was and how he got his scar.

Apparently he took a quest to the Garden of Hesperides and was attacked by a dragon that protected it. He had to take one of the apples from a tree in there; supposedly the dragon protects the tree. He also had a deep resentment for the gods. Though, I didn't know much about the gods, I knew his anger might have been a bit misplaced.

I didn't take much notice to what had happened during dinner. I gave my offerings to the gods (apparently they like the smell of burnt food. I gave a small prayer that one of them would claim me soon) and ate a filling dinner. The drink was weird though. I just asked what I wanted and it would give it to me. I didn't know any rinks from here, so I just asked for water.

Then, after we had gotten done eating, Mr. D made an announcement of capture the flag on Friday. He also introduced me (quite ruefully I might add) and we went to the campfire.

The Apollo kids led a sing-along and sang camp songs about the gods and ate a delicious food called 's'mores' and joked around, and it was pretty cool, I didn't feel that anyone was staring at me anymore. I felt at home.

Then, later in the evening, a horn signaled that we needed to go back to our cabins and go to sleep.

I went straight to my sleeping bag and collapsed on it.

My fingers curled around my headband. I thought about all the people back in Konoha; Tsunade, Sakura, Jiraiya, and everyone else. I wanted to cry; I would never see them again, most likely. Yet, I couldn't.

When I closed my eyes, I fell asleep quite quickly.

That was my first day at Camp Half-Blood.

I had a feeling that I would be able to enjoy my new home for a bit longer.

* * *

The next few days I settled into a routine that felt the most comfortable.

Each morning I took Ancient Greek from Annabeth, and we talked about the gods and goddesses in the present tense, which was kind of weird. I discovered I was one of the rare cases; I wasn't dyslexic and couldn't read Ancient Greek easily. Though, I was ADHD, which explained why I was always so hyper and uncontrollable.

The rest of the day, I'd rotate through outdoor activities, looking for something I was good at. Chiron tried to teach me archery, which I was natural at. Chiron had looked quite pleased.

Foot racing? I was good at that too. I would leave the wood-nymph instructors in the dust. They were quite mad. They had centuries of practice running away from lovesick gods, yet, I was faster than them.

And wrestling. Yep, good at that too. Every time I got on the mat, Clarisse would challenge me and lose. She would call me a multiple amount of bad names.

I tried canoeing too. It wasn't my kind of thing, but I was descent enough.

I knew the senior campers and counselors were watching me, trying to find out who my parent was, but they weren't having an easy time. I was stronger than the Ares kids, and better than the Apollo kids at archery. I didn't have Hephaestus's skill with metal work (though, I wasn't bad at it) or Dionysus's, Demeter's, or Persephone's way with plants. Some said I had the looks of an Aphrodite kid, but I wasn't vain. Luke told me I might be a child of Hermes, a kind of jack-of-all-trades, master of none. But I got a feeling he was just trying to make me feel better, even though I wasn't feeling bad in the first place. He really didn't know what to think either.

Despite all that, the camp was quite enjoyable. I got used to the smell of hot strawberry fields in the afternoon, sweaty kids fighting everywhere, even the weird noises of monsters in the woods at night. I would eat dinner with cabin eleven, scrape part of my meal into the fire, and try to feel something from my parent. Nothing came. Just a warm feeling that make me feel like someone was really watching over me and loved me, yet, I can't even describe what love feels like any more.

I started to understand Luke's bitterness and how he seemed to resent his father, Hermes. I know the gods have a lot of things to do. Why couldn't they give a little shout-out once in a while? Dionysus cold make a drink appear out of thin air. Why couldn't my parent, whoever it is, make a letter appear.

* * *

Thursday afternoon, three days after I'd arrived at Camp Half-Blood, I had my first sword-fighting lesson. Everyone from cabin eleven gathered in the big circular arena, where Luke would be our instructor.

We started with basic stabbing and slashing, using some straw-stuffed dummies in Greek Armor. I did okay. Though, it would have been better if I had kunai. I asked some Hephaestus kids to make me some, for weapons. I hope I gave them the right specifics, I think I did it well.

Since I was accustomed to kunai, I couldn't find a blade that fit right inn my hands. They were always too long or too light. Luke tried his best to fix me up, but he agreed that none of the practice blades seemed to work for me.

We moved on to dueling in pairs. Luke announced he would be my partner, since this was my first time.

"Good luck," one of the campers told me. "Luke's the best swordsman in the last three hundred years."

"I doubt he's nothing I can't handle," I said.

The campers snorted.

"Wait!" A voice shouted.

A guy came running into the arena with a pouch in his hand. If I remember correctly, his name is Beckendorf.

"Naruto, I think I got what you wanted," he said.

He handed me the pouch. The bag was quite sturdy; it probably couldn't be cut very easily. There were at least ten kunai inside. I grabbed one from inside and pulled it out. I frowned; this wasn't what I asked for.

This kunai was a practice one, which is what I would need right now. But the design wasn't what I asked for. I looked inside the pouch and saw that they were just like the practice kunai, except they were made with celestial bronze.

The kunai's metal was shiny and was made to perfection, but not what I desired. The handle was quite long and heavy, but meant to be used with one hand. The pommel had a hole; so that my finger could go through it or so it could be attached to my belt, or something attached to it. The blade was about five inches long and had three prongs; with the middle be longest, and the two other prongs being at least an inch long. I frowned; it felt _right_ in my hand, yet, none of my specifications matched.

"Is something wrong with it?" Beckendorf asked.

"It is great, but why make it this way? I didn't ask for it this way."

Beckendorf sighed and shook his head. "I was going to make it the way you said, but something told me I should make it this way. Also, I had a feeling you would need a practice knife."

"It's a kunai. But, whatever. Thanks for the help."

"No problem."

Even though I didn't say it, it was weird that he made it this way. The kunai was very unique and was very aerodynamic, I had a feeling he couldn't have made this on a whim. I put the pouch on my right thigh; where I always kept my kunai.

I grabbed the kunai and put down my shield, I wouldn't need it. I started pondering on where I had seen the kunai before. Then it hit me. It was so obvious.

"Well." Luke smirked. "Let's get started."

I nodded. I was confident I would beat him.

I gripped the kunai tighter in my hand and charged.

I was going to beat Luke with a kunai of the same exact design as the kunai of my idol since I was a kid;

…The Fourth Hokage!

* * *

End of Chapter 5

I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 5!

I'm sorry if you all are disappointed with Naruto's choice of weapon. I was going to pick a sword or staff, but that's overused. I even considered a spear, but Thalia uses a spear. Also, a kunai is like a knife, and knives take a lot of skill to master. So, I suppose a kunai will have to suffice.

Though, if you guys have a better idea for a weapon for Naruto, please feel free and suggest away; give some reviews!

* * *

Remember; Insults = Bad, Constructive Criticism = Good.


	6. Chapter 6

Emotionless

By: 8675309

* * *

Hey, people! Hope you enjoy the next chapter of Emotionless!

Like most of you have stated; I have been following too closely to The Lightning Thief. I apologize for that, and I will be diverging from The Lightning Thief very soon.

Disclaimer: You will notice (If you have read the story before.) that this fan fiction has similar parts as The Lightning Thief by Rick Riordan. I do not, nor will I ever, own the Percy Jackson and the Olympiansseries or Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 6

Naruto's POV

Recap:

_The kunai's metal was shiny and was made to perfection, but not what I desired. The handle was quite long and heavy, but meant to be used with one hand. The pommel had a hole; so that my finger could go through it or so it could be attached to my belt, or something attached to it. The blade was about five inches long and had three prongs; with the middle be longest, and the two other prongs being at least an inch long. I frowned; it felt right in my hand, yet, none of my specifications matched. _

"_Is something wrong with it?" Beckendorf asked._

"_It is great, but why make it this way? I didn't ask for it this way." _

_Beckendorf sighed and shook his head. "I was going to make it the way you said, but something told me I should make it this way. Also, I had a feeling you would need a practice knife."_

"_It's a kunai. But, whatever. Thanks for the help."_

"_No problem."_

_Even though I didn't say it, it was weird that he made it this way. The kunai was very unique and was very aerodynamic, I had a feeling he couldn't have made this on a whim. I put the pouch on my right thigh; where I always kept my kunai._

_I grabbed the kunai and put down my shield, I wouldn't need it. I started pondering on where I had seen the kunai before. Then it hit me. It was so obvious._

"_Well." Luke smirked. "Let's get started."_

_I nodded. I was confident I would beat him._

_I gripped the kunai tighter in my hand and charged._

_I was going to beat Luke with a kunai of the same exact design as the kunai of my idol since I was a kid;_

…_The Fourth Hokage!_

* * *

Naruto's POV

Luke showered me with thrusts, parries, and shield blocks. He was really skilled with a sword and shield; I was really hard-pressed to hold him off. It was also due to the fact that I only had one kunai and no shield.

The kunai, though, was a true wonder. It was balanced very well and the design was great, I wonder what it would be like with a real one, not a practice kunai.

He thrusted at me and I side-stepped. I got up into his guard and kicked him.

He stumbled backwards, giving me a chance to lunge at him.

I got closer to him and swiped at him. _Whap!_ I lunged once more, but he brought up his shield just in time.

"Great, Naruto, truly great! You're a natural with a knife!" Luke said. I was going to correct him about calling my kunai a knife, but in a way; a kunai is a knife.

We circled around each other; I held my kunai tightly in my right hand across my face, as to protect it. I had my left hand across my chest, just in case he tried a kick or if I could block his sword with my arm; it would be quite painful, though.

Luke brought his shield in front of him, and brought his sword up and to his right; to get ready to thrust at me at any time.

I ran at him quickly, surprising him with my speed. He thrusted his shield at me and I moved to the left. Luke swung his shield to the left, in an attempt to hit me with it. I ducked under the shield and whapped him in the ribs with my dagger.

He grunted in pain and swung his sword in an over headed swipe. I blocked with my kunai and he knocked me back with his shield.

Luke and I panted with exhaustion. After we rested for a few minutes, Luke smiled weakly, "Let's all take a break."

I grunted in agreement.

Some of the Hermes kids praised me on how well I did so well against Luke, an experienced swordsman. Even Luke gave me an appraising nod.

"Okay, everybody circle up!" Luke ordered. "I want to show you guys a very useful technique, if Naruto doesn't mind."

The Hermes guys gathered around. They were suppressing smiles; they must have thought I would finally get beaten up like they did some time in their life.

He gave me a sword, because this move required for me to use a sword. He basically told us that this technique was to use as a counter attack against someone who strike at you aiming for your neck.

"This is difficult," he stressed. "Only once someone has used this move against me, and my head was nearly separated from my neck. You might not need this technique in the future, but just in case; this will be a useful move to have at hand.

I let him demonstrate the technique on me in slow motion. I swung the sword at his neck; he stepped out and blocked the hit. He then stepped to the side, while rolling the blade so that I was holding my sword at an irregular position. He then pushed his sword toward me until my sword was at my neck.

"Now, in real time," he said, after getting his sword away from me. "We keep fighting until one of us pulls it off. Ready, Naruto?"

I nodded, and Luke came after me. When I made a move for his neck, I always pulled away before he could do the counter attack.

I briefly looked to the far right of the arena and saw Annabeth watching us. Even though I hadn't known her for too long, I felt a strong connection with her. Seeing that she was watching us made me feel something, though, I wasn't sure what it was though.

Luke kept attacking and I made sure not to let him get a shot at my neck, all the while hoping to pull off the technique. I saw his attacks coming. I countered. I stepped in close and thrusted my sword. Luke hardly deflected it, but I saw a change in his face, His eyes narrowed, and he started to attack me with more force.

I kept blocking his attacks and parrying them with my own. The more I stopped him from beating me, the angrier he got, and the harder he attacked me. My eyes narrowed, he got angry very quickly. He almost reminded me of Sasuke.

I started to look for an opening to make a strike at his neck. Finally I saw my chance, as his anger made him attack with less logic. He swung for my neck, I blocked and sidestepped and rolled my sword. He seemed to finally notice what I was doing, but it was too late. I stepped toward him and pushed his sword to his neck.

He noticed he had lost but tried to push his and my sword away from him. I just put more force into the push; making him step backwards. I continued forward as he kept trying to resist defeat, but he stumbled and fell.

He landed with a thud and lied there. Nobody said a word. Annabeth came running and stopped by Luke side to see if he was okay.

I looked at them with jealousy. Why wasn't she, or anyone, praising me? He was 'supposedly' the best swordsman in camp, yet nobody wanted to congratulate me. Maybe I was just jealous of Luke.

I pushed the feelings of jealousy away for the moment. I walked over to Luke's side and said, "I'm sorry."

Luke sat up, but must have been too shocked to speak. "Sorry?" His scarred face broke into a grin. "By the gods, why are you sorry? Do that again!" Annabeth said nothing, just watching everything with calculating eyes.

I agreed to Luke's request and repeated my actions, and his sword found its way back to his throat. Luke let out a wide grin, "This is great! You're a natural with weapons, Naruto!"

The other campers nodded with agreement. I looked toward Annabeth and she gave a small smile and a nod of acknowledgement.

"Well, everyone, that concludes our training for today! If you want to keep training, go ahead!" Luke said.

Although Luke had seemed to show a cheery disposition, that still didn't change the fact that he got very aggressive. Something's wrong with him, and sooner or later I will find out what's his problem.

* * *

Friday afternoon, I was sitting next to Annabeth at the lake, resting from the climbing wall. It was challenging at first, but I got a hang of it. Annabeth was going to help me out at first, until she saw I could handle it.

"You did pretty well for the first time you ever tried the climbing wall. Almost all first-timers usually end up getting burned." Annabeth praised me.

"Thanks." I said.

She nodded. I looked towards the cabins and asked Annabeth a question that had been bothering me for a while. "Why is it that there are four empty cabins?"

"Number eight, the silver one, belongs to Artemis," she said. "She vowed to be a maiden forever, because, apparently, her child would be powerful enough to overthrow Zeus. So, no kids. The cabin is honorary. If she wasn't given one, she would be angry."

I nodded. "What of the other three at the end? Are those what they call the 'Big Three?'?"

"No. One of them, number two, is Hera's," she said. "That's another honorary thing. She's the goddess of marriage, so she won't be going around having affairs with mortals. That's her husband's job."

"What would happen if she were to have a child?" I don't know why I had asked this. I just had a rather… weird… feeling that was bugging me about this.

She thought for a moment, and then shrugged. "Who knows? Zeus would most likely kill the child and the mortal Hera had an affair with. He'd probably even punish Hera."

"Why?" I asked.

"Well… He has punished Hera before… I'm pretty sure he would punish her for something as serious as her having an affair. Anyways, back on subject, when we say the Big Three, we mean the three powerful brothers, the sons of Kronos."

"Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. But, isn't Hera, Hestia, and Demeter Zeus' sisters? Wouldn't that make everything between Zeus and Hera incest?" I asked.

Annabeth let out a small laugh, "I suppose so. Though, it wouldn't be smart to address that towards them. Anyways, we studied most of this already. I'll just get to the part we haven't gotten to. After WWII; Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon agreed not to have any children because they get too powerful. They all swore upon the River Styx: no more affairs with mortal women."

Thunder boomed. That was odd…

"That's a serious oath." I said.

Annabeth nodded.

"Did they keep their oath?"

Annabeth shook her head. "No."

I could tell she didn't want to talk about it. I already knew the answer though. Chiron gave me a rather extensive introduction to everything, including Thalia, Luke, Annabeth, and some satyr named Grover.

"Well, on a happier note, you've gotten very good with your… what did you call it? Kunai?" She said.

I nodded. "Yes. Thank you." I have been practicing with my kunai more recently. Annabeth watched me sometimes, since she had never seen one before.

"You're welcome."

"Thank you, also, for all the help you've been to me. I really appreciate it." I said very seriously.

She blushes in embarrassment. "N-no problem."

"I mean it, without you being here to help me out most of the time, I would be helpless." I said.

Annabeth just blushed further. She gets up and power-walks away, "I have to leave now; I'll see you at dinner." She said quickly, as she was leaving.

I sigh to myself. I wonder what that was about. I notice that it was getting kind of late; I head off to my cabin so that I could meet my cabin mates before going to dinner.

* * *

That night after dinner, there was more excitement than usual. Finally, it was time for capture the flag. When we cleared away the plates, the conch horn sounded and we all stand at our tables.

Campers yell and cheer as Annabeth an two of her half-siblings run into the pavilion carrying a silk banner. It was nearly ten feet long, glistening gray, with a painting of an owl above some tree. From the opposite side of the pavilion, Clarisse and her buddies run in with another banner, of identical size, but red, painted with a bloody spear and a boar's head.

I turn to Luke and yell, "Does Ares and Athena always lead the teams?"

"Not always," he said. "Most often. Plus, it is more interesting. Athena, the goddess of wisdom and war, versus Ares, the god of war, would be pretty cool to see fight."

I nod. "Whose side are we on?"

"Athena's, for a while. We chose to be allies for a couple of months. Tonight, we get the flag from Ares. And you are going to be a great help."

They announce the teams; Athena made an alliance with Apollo and Hermes, the two biggest cabins. Apparently, privileges had been traded—shower times, chore schedules, the best slots for activities—in order to win support from the other cabins.

Ares had allied themselves with everyone else: Dionysus, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus. Dionysus' kids were alright athletes, but there were only two. Demeter's kids had nature skills, but weren't very aggressive. Aphrodite's sons and daughters were weak and very vain, nothing much to worry about. Hephaestus's kids weren't pretty, and there were only four of them, but they were strong from working in the metal shop all day, Beckendorf for example. They would prove to be a better challenge. Then, of course, Ares' cabin: a dozen of the ugliest and meanest kids here.

Chiron hammers his hoof on the marble.

"Heroes!" he announces. "You know the rules; the creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!"

He spreads his hands, and the tables were suddenly covered with equipment: helmets, bronze swords, spears, and ox hide shields coated in metal.

"Here—Chiron thought that these would fit. You'll be guarding the border."

My body armor fit well on me; not too loose and not too tight. My helmet, like the others on Athena's side, had a blue horsehair plume on top. Ares and their allies had red plumes.

I put my kunai pouch on the outside of my right thigh. I was going to pull two out, when I hear a heavenly voice, "_Check the table._" I look back over the table and saw that everything was the same. Then, all of the sudden, a pair of gloves were on the table. They were fingerless, unrestricting of movement of my fingers. It had the Hidden Leaf symbol on the back of the right one. "_Touch it._" I listened to the voice again, although, wearily.

The gloves turned into large bronze gauntlets with lions roaring at the end of them. I inspected them more and noticed that they were loaded with chains, most likely to use them as long-range weapons. "_My gift… to you._" The voice says. I had never heard the voice before in my life, yet… it feels so familiar and… feminine? They had some kind of writing on them and for some reason I knew it meant Cestus. I thought about how to get them to go back to gloves, as soon as I thought of it; they turn back to normal.

I ran back over to Annabeth and marched alongside her.

"Anything I should be worried about?" I ask her.

She nods. "Clarisse's spear, you don't want to touch that thing. Otherwise, you'll regret it. We'll take the banner from Ares. Has Luke told you your job?"

"Guard the border so that Clarisse and her buddies come and attack me while you guys get the flag." I say confidently.

She looks over at me in shock. "He told you that!?"

"No, he told me to guard the border, I figured out the rest. Good plan, in my opinion." I reply. I really do think it is a good idea, it was very logical and well thought out.

"Oh, well, it's good that you think so. You'll still go through with it?" She asks uncertainly.

I nod. We both push ahead, trying to get into our stations quicker.

It is a warm, sticky night. The woods were dark, with fireflies popping in and out of vies. Annabeth lead me to a little creek that gurgled over some rocks, the she and the rest of the team scattered further into the woods.

I new that Clarisse was supposed to come after me, but what if I was wrong?

A while later, the conch horn blew. I hear whoops and yells in the woods, the clanking of metal, and kids fighting.

I sigh, maybe I would miss all of the fun. I kind of felt sad… for the first time in a while. I wished to be able to get some action and try out my new weapons. I felt anxious. I was also getting angry at not being able to fight. I also felt angry that I was getting short bursts of emotions at times like this.

On the other side of the creek, the underbrush explodes. Five Ares warriors came yelling and screaming out of the dark.

"Cream the kid!" Clarisse screams.

Her eyes glare at me through the slits of her helmet. She held a five-foot-long, spear, its barbed metal tip flickering with red light. Her siblings had the standard issue bronze swords.

They charged across the stream. There was no help in sight. I had to fight them by myself.

I brush my hands over the leaf symbol on my right glove and they turned into the large and heavily armored Cestus gloves.

The Ares kids faltered at the sight of them, but charged nonetheless.

They surround me, and Clarisse thrusts at me with her spear. I punch it away; Clarisse must have thought something went wrong, because she looked surprised that I pushed it away from myself. Then I notice why, the red light that her spear had, it was electricity.

I grin at them and motion for them to come at me. One of the guys swing at me with his sword, I blocked it with my left gauntlet and punch him in the chest with my right. He flew back a couple of feet and lands in the creek. Another kid charged me and thrusted with his sword, I knock it out of his hand and he swings his shield at me. I duck, and I sweep his legs from under him.

Two down, three to go. Clarisse and the two Ares kids keep their distance from me, hoping I would charge at them.

I spin in a circle and the gauntlets come off my hands, attached to me by a chain and hit the two other Ares kids; Clarisse dodges at the last second. She seemed surprised that I had beaten her siblings so easily.

Clarisse stabs at me with her spear, I side step and kick it out of her hand; sending it out towards the woods. She screams at me, "You idiot! I'm going to freaking kick you in the—"

I uppercut her in the gut sending her flying out toward the creek, which was a couple of feet away; I had finally beat them, but they proved to be a good challenge.

I hear yelling and I see Luke racing toward the boundary line with the red team's banner lifted high. He was flanked by a couple of Hermes guys covering his retreat, and a few Apollo's kids behind them, fighting of Hephaestus kids. The Ares folks I beat try to get up, and Clarisse mutters an incomprehensible curse.

"A trick!" she shouted. "It was all a dirt trick."

The tried running after Luke, but could only make a half-attempted limp toward him. Everybody converged on the creek as Luke ran across into our territory. Our side explodes into cheers. The red banner shimmered and turned to silver. The boar and spear were replaced with a huge caduceus, the symbol of cabin eleven. Everybody on the blue team picked up Luke and started carrying him around on their shoulders. Chiron came out from the woods and blew the conch horn.

The game was over and we had won.

I was bout to walk away from the celebrations when Annabeth's voice, right next to me near the creek, said, "Good fighting, Naruto!"

I looked, but she wasn't there.

"Where did you find those gauntlets?" she asked. The air shimmered, and she materialized, holding some hat as if she had just taken it off her head. I guess when she wore it, she became invisible, take it off; no invisibility.

I shrug. "I found it on the table." I then tell her about the voice I had heard.

She thought to herself pensively. "I don't know, though, that is peculiar."

She then seemed to look above my head, and her jaw drops in surprise. I look up and what I saw even shocked me!

An image of an elegant peacock was above me. A god had claimed me, which one, I don't know.

"By the gods… it's _Hera!_" Annabeth says.

The clouds rumble and lighting crackles above us. Then a loud bird screech fills the air. A large golden bird, I think an eagle, shot out of the clouds and made its way toward us. It seemed solely focused on me. I stand my ground, unfazed by the massive bird. The campers shouted and screamed in fear, Chiron tried calming them, but was ultimately nervous himself. Annabeth was shocked still, right next to me. I gently mover her away from me as the eagle gets closer to me.

The bird was quite close now, when it was about twenty feet away from me, I crouch down and jump straight up and bring my arm back; ready to strike.

The bird screeched again and spreads its wings to slow its approach as it sees me coming toward it, but it was too late.

I shout out in anger and unleash a powerful punch to the bird. The bird shoots up back to the sky. I send my left gauntlet after it and it grabs a hold of the bird's foot; pulling me up with it. As I get in range, I pull the bird back toward me and throw it to the ground. I dive toward it, as it had hit the ground. I land on my feet next to it. I look at it and saw that I had killed it.

The clouds thunder with an almost deafening noise. A crack of lightning shoots down and envelops me. The last thing I see before I black out was Annabeth running toward me shouting out my name.

* * *

End of Chapter 6

I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 6!

Now, Naruto has his primary weapon. Sorry if I made you guys believe that the kunai were going to be Naruto's primary weapon, after a while of thinking I changed my mind on kunai being his main weapon. I picked the Cestus because I thought that the Cestus' that gladiators used to use were kind of weak as they were to be in this story, and I thought of them as a cool enough weapon. And, recently I had seen the Cestus that was in God of War III was a cool remake of the original weapon, so I used those as Naruto's weapon.

Now, Naruto's parent had been revealed; Hera. Hopefully, you guys don't hate me for that. As for the golden eagle; the golden eagle was Zeus' sacred bird, so that explains the angry action of which Zeus committed. And you will all see what happens to Naruto next chapter.

So please review and tell me what you think of this chapter, I'd greatly appreciate it.

* * *

Remember; Insults = Bad, Constructive Criticism = Good.


	7. Chapter 7: Prologue to an Epic Adventure

Emotionless

By: 8675309

* * *

Hey, people! Hope you enjoy the next chapter of Emotionless

!

Hopefully, most of you guys like my last chapter. Sorry for the long wait for the last chapter, I'll be trying to update more frequently. Also, sometimes when I see another story on the website I notice some stories say how many hits the story has. If any of you know, how does one find how many hits their story has? I'd very much appreciate your answer. When I describe the gods, I might be wrong in describing them at times; I'm doing this off of pure memory.

Disclaimer: You will notice (If you have read the story before.) that this fan fiction has similar parts as The Lightning Thief by Rick Riordan. I do not, nor will I ever, own the Percy Jackson and the Olympiansseries or Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 7

Recap:

Naruto's POV

_The clouds rumble and lighting crackles above us. Then a loud bird screech fills the air. A large golden bird, I think an eagle, shot out of the clouds and made its way toward us. It seemed solely focused on me. I stand my ground, unfazed by the massive bird. The campers shouted and screamed in fear, Chiron tried calming them, but was ultimately nervous himself. Annabeth was shocked still, right next to me. I gently mover her away from me as the eagle gets closer to me._

_The bird was quite close now, when it was about twenty feet away from me, I crouch down and jump straight up and bring my arm back; ready to strike. _

_The bird screeched again and spreads its wings to slow its approach as it sees me coming toward it, but it was too late. _

_I shout out in anger and unleash a powerful punch to the bird. The bird shoots up back to the sky. I send my left gauntlet after it and it grabs a hold of the bird's foot; pulling me up with it. As I get in range, I pull the bird back toward me and throw it to the ground. I dive toward it, as it had hit the ground. I land on my feet next to it. I look at it and saw that I had killed it._

_The clouds thunder with an almost deafening noise. A crack of lightning shoots down and envelops me. The last thing I see before I black out was Annabeth running toward me shouting out my name._

* * *

Naruto's POV

As I wake up, I notice that I am no longer in Camp Half-Blood. I was in a large room, if it could be called that. It made the Chunin Exams Arena look like my apartment room.

There were twelve thrones, arranged in an inverted U; like the cabins at Camp Half-Blood. There was also an enormous fir in the central hearth pit, and there was a girl sitting there poking at the fire with a stick. She looked over at me and smiled, then went back to the fire.

Then, it hit me like an A-ranked jutsu; I was in Olympus.

The thrones were all occupied by the gods. They were all huge in size. They sat at their chairs and looked at me pensively. The man who I guessed was Zeus was dressed in a dark blue suit, with white stripes. His throne was simple, just a plain solid platinum color. He had a well-trimmed, gray and black, beard. His face was handsome and grim, with rainy gray eyes; staring at me with contempt and curiosity.

I looked at the woman beside him; she has chocolate brown hair woven into a braid with gold ribbons, and wears a simple white dress. She looks absolutely beautiful, and looks like a mother. I had a feeling that she was my mother; Hera. Her brown eyes were staring at me with something akin to love.

All of the gods were looking at me with curiosity, most likely because I am the only son Hera had without Zeus, except for Hephaestus.

"Naruto, it's so good to see you in person… You look handsome, just like your father." Hera said. I look over to her and notice that she looked like she was about to cry tears of happiness. But, Zeus seemed to be different.

He turned to Hera, "Do not speak of that man in my presence. We will have words about what you have done, once this is over with." Zeus said. Hera slightly flinches, and nods. It would seem that Annabeth was correct; Zeus had most likely hurt my mother before.

"I hope it is just as you say; only words." I reply.

Zeus looks at me with murder in his eyes. "What is that supposed to mean, you little monstrosity?"

"I would suggest that you only speak words with her, Zeus. Nothing more, nothing less. Your conversation with her should not have to resort to any unnecessary aggressions." I supposed.

Zeus stands up from his chair, "You have a lot of nerve, talking to me that way. I just might wipe that audacious look off your face."

"It's not just a look; I am very much not able to fear anything right now. I have no emotions at the moment to convey." I stated. Zeus calmed himself a bit. Hera looked at me with gratitude, for defending her. I nodded at her.

"Though, I would like to apologize for offending you. Although I don't know her; Hera is still my mother, and I will protect her." I said.

Zeus paused. "I suppose you were within reason. But killing my prized eagle won't be easy to atone for."

I knew that if I ever wanted to be on Zeus' good side, I'd have to do anything in my power to appease him. Though, I really don't need any of their support, the gods. But, it just might be helpful though. Plus, it might make my mother happy.

Hera looked at me for a moment. Then, she motioned Zeus to listen to her. He leaned over to her, to hear what she had to say. She whispered to him, while periodically looking at me. The other gods seemed to be intently looking at them, wondering what they were speaking about. Finally, Zeus sat back straightforward, as did Hera, signifying that they were done.

"You're lucky, boy. Your mother cares a great deal about you. I have a certain proposal for you. Now, just so you know, I really do not like you. I don't even know if I should do this for you. But, I have promised that I would be nicer to Hera, because of my past affairs. So, I am only doing this because of Hera. And if you turn this down, then there will be no other way to gain my favor, meaning I will try to kill you if the chance ever presents itself." Zeus stated.

"Why would you kill me?" I asked genuinely.

"You killed my eagle, that eagle was very important to me. My eagle had one chick; that is almost exactly identical to it. But, right now Stymphalian birds are on their way to kill it. I need you to take care of them and bring me back the baby eagle, alive. If the baby eagle dies if you don't take the quest, or you just don't choose to do it, you will forever be outside of my favor. Now, because of Hera, I will choose to give you a prize if you finish the quest successfully." Zeus said, with a smirk.

"What prize?" I queried.

"One of your emotions." He said.

I didn't know what to say. I looked toward my mother to see that she was smiling at me.

I looked back to Zeus. "Which emotion?"

"I won't tell you. You will have to wait until you finish the quest, to be able to know. Since I will only give you one emotion, the other gods of Olympus will each give you a mission, in which you will get another emotion if you succeed." He said.

I looked at the other gods. They all nodded in agreement. I wonder why they agreed so easily. They all must want something from me, most likely.

"Why would the others agree to this? I owe them nothing, and they owe me nothing." I said.

Zeus nodded. "They agreed because I told them to. Why would I want you to get your emotions back? Because, whether I like it or not, Olympus needs you. I fear that times are getting rather dire. I will need a strong hero that will be able to keep Olympus, and the other Half-Bloods, safe. And I believe that giving you your emotions will be a sufficient enough to give you the incentive into wanting to help Olympus."

I wondered why he would tell me all of this. If anything, he telling me this would be rather stupid. Yet he was right. Giving me my emotions would most likely make me want to help them. I would spend all this time doing quests for the gods, if they were to all die, all of my work would be for nothing.

"Fine I will do all of your quests, but I hope you will hold up your end of the deal, Zeus." I said.

Zeus nodded. "I hope you know what this entails, Naruto. Your adventures will not be easy. You will most likely not see your friends that you met in Camp Half-Blood for a long time. You will be going on quests, after quests, after quests."

I nod my assent. I just hope Annabeth will understand, I have grown quite fond of her.

Zeus nods. "Well, Naruto, as of now; your long and perilous journey begins!"

Thunder and lightning booms over head. The gods all look at me, most smirking at me; probably because they would get a chance at making my life miserable.

I look toward Hera. She smiles beautifully and mouths something at me.

' _Good luck, Naruto…'_

I wanted so badly to run toward her and finally have that motherly embrace that I had been denied of for so long. But, it would seem that I will just have to wait a while longer.

I face Zeus, awaiting for the location on where I can find the baby eagle.

"The location of your quest is in Colorado. The baby eagle is located at the Mountain called The Mount of the Holy Cross. As for the specific details of where it is, you will just need to look around. I will be waiting for your return. I will teleport you back to the camp to gather your things. Just so you know, also, I still despise of you at the moment." Zeus says crossly.

A lightning bolt from overhead comes down on my head. Making me black out immediately.

* * *

Two years later

* * *

Naruto's POV

I look around at the men in the ship. They saved my life when I went overboard on my own ship. I had finished all of my quests; all I needed was a ride home. I was hoping these guys would help me get home. I had asked them if they would take me to Camp Half-Blood, but they required something of me. They wanted me to tell them of my adventures. I sighed. I guess I'd have to indulge their request.

"I am Naruto Namikaze. Son of Minato Namikaze and Hera, the Queen of the gods. I had been on a journey for quite a while; doing jobs for the gods. In return, they each gave me one of my emotions. While doing these quests, I was bombarded with thoughts of a girl who I haven't seen since I started my quests. I fought through these quests hoping to see her once again. After all, where can one find the same sweetness, but at home? Well now, my journey from Camp Half-Blood…"

* * *

End of Chapter 7

I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 7!

Sorry for such a short chapter guys. Just wanted you guys to look forward to the next chapter.

**Explanation, just in case you want to know:**

Now, for quite a while. For a while, the rest of the chapters will basically be Naruto talking about the quests that the gods give him, up until the point where I just ended this chapter. When he is done with doing all of the quests from the gods, two years will have gone by. Naruto will return to the camp just after Percy returns from the Sea of Monsters. I hope you all leave a review and tell me what you think.

Also, any suggestions on what quest each god will give Naruto will be greatly appreciated.

* * *

Remember; Insults = Bad, Constructive Criticism = Good.


	8. Chapter 8: Epic Adventure: Sweet Emotion

Emotionless

By: 8675309

* * *

Hey, people! Hope you enjoy the next chapter of Emotionless!

As you all know; Naruto will be going on an Epic Adventure. Some of you all gave me some great ideas for quests that the gods would give Naruto. I will probably use them, giving you the credit you rightfully deserve, or just might come up with my own. For a while, I've wondered what emotion the gods will be giving Naruto and I have came up with some for each god, but I'd like to know what emotion each god should give him, in your guys' opinion.

Disclaimer: You will notice (If you have read the story before.) that this fan fiction has similar parts as The Lightning Thief by Rick Riordan. I do not, nor will I ever, own the Percy Jackson and the Olympiansseries or Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 8

Recap:

_I look around at the men in the ship. They saved my life when I went overboard on my own ship. I had finished all of my quests; all I needed was a ride home. I was hoping these guys would help me get home. I had asked them if they would take me to Camp Half-Blood, but they required something of me. They wanted me to tell them of my adventures. I sighed. I guess I'd have to indulge their request._

"_I am Naruto Namikaze. Son of Minato Namikaze and Hera, the Queen of the gods. I had been on a journey for quite a while; doing jobs for the gods. In return, they gave each gave me one of my emotions. While doing these quests, I was bombarded with thoughts of a girl who I haven't seen since I started my quests. I fought through these quests hoping to see her once again. After all, where can one find the same sweetness, but at home? Well now, my journey from Camp Half-Blood…"_

* * *

Naruto's POV

With bleary vision, I opened my eyes, to be treated to the sight of a roof over my head. I sat up from the bed, and looked around. The room was filled with beds, all empty.

I was back at Camp Half-Blood, in something akin to an infirmary.

It seemed that I was at the Big House, considering there wasn't really any other building that can have an infirmary. Chiron comes, trotting through the doorway. He looks at me, and smiles.

"It would seem that you are okay." He notes.

I would have pointed out that what he said was very obvious, but I chose not to. "Yes, I'm not in any pain at the moment." Chiron nods. He then turned very serious. "You were summoned by Zeus, weren't you?" Lighting crackles overhead.

I nod in concurrence. As I was about to tell Chiron what happened, Chiron and I heard a knock at the doorway. Annabeth stood under the doorframe. The look in her eyes practically asked if she could listen to what happened. Chiron nods to her unasked question.

Annabeth walks to my bed and sits at the foot of it. Annabeth and Chiron both looked at me, waiting for me to tell them of what had occurred in Olympus. I sighed, and then told them what had happened with my meeting with the gods.

After I was done tell thing what happened, we all sat in silence. Chiron was looking at me pensively, Annabeth feigned the same look. After a while, Chiron finally said, "It's very odd that Zeus was so forgiving, he's usually stricter. But, since he gave you this quest, it is a big opportunity. You won't very easily get another chance like this. Now, I'll have Argus drive you to the nearest airport. If what Zeus said was correct, and the Stymphalian Birds are on their way to the egg, you'll be in for a fight."

Chiron hands me a bag. I check inside; it had clothes, money, drachmas, nectar and ambrosia, and my gloves (which I had apparently he had taken off while I was asleep). I looked toward Chiron. "You'll be needing all of that for your quests; transportation, food, and anything else you will need. Now keep in mind, although that is a lot of money you have, it won't last you forever. Spend it wisely. Also, when you return to Olympus, it is on the six-hundredth floor in the Empire State Building." Chiron said.

I nod. He then trotted out of the room.

Annabeth and I sat in an uncomfortable silence. "I guess this is the last I will be seeing you, for a while." I said. Annabeth nods. "I guess so." She concurs. I slowly get out of the bed; I noticed that all my clothes were still intact and on my person, except my sandals; which were on the floor near my bed. I slipped them on and put the bag over my right shoulder.

As I was leaving the room, I heard Annabeth shout, "Naruto, wait!" I turn around to see Annabeth running at me and embracing me into a hug. "Be safe, okay?" She quietly asks me. I nod.

She chuckled nervously to herself and backed away. "I don't know why I did that. I hardly even know you, yet I feel so comfortable around you. Does that make sense? It probably doesn't, doesn't it? I always pride myself on being smart and levelheaded, yet, here I am, hugging someone I barely know. I don't know what came over me, it just felt like the right thing to do and… I'm just rambling on, aren't I?"

I nodded. "Yes. You kind of are."

She flushed in embarrassment. "It's just… I guess… That I'll miss you… You're my friend, and I might not see you in a while, or not at all."

I guessed what she meant was that, she thought I might die or not return. And since she considered me as a friend, it was a scary thought to think of.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my Leaf headband. The light shined off the metal, making it look quite shiny. I handed it over to her. "Keep this. I'll be coming back for it." I said. She seemed a bit disappointed with what I said, but accepted it with a small hint of happiness.

"Goodbye… Whiskers." She smirked, at the joke toward my whisker like marks on my (face) cheeks.

" Bye… Anna." I said. I felt that her long name would be better if shortened. She seemed to like it a bit, her face turned a light pink color, in embarrassment, anger, or happiness? I wasn't too sure.

Instead of saying anything, she just nods, with her face still tinted a pinkish color.

* * *

I walk outside the Big House to find Argus, a man with eyes all over his body, waiting for me nearby a Camp Half-Blood van, thanks to Kyuubi's knowledge; I knew the basics about cars. He opens up the back door for me. I got in and sat down in a seat. Argus got into the driver's seat and started up the ignition.

I fell asleep on the drive. Argus woke me up when we got to the airport; he didn't get out of the car, though. I got out of the car and headed to the airport. I checked in and got my ticket for Eagle, Colorado; a city near the Mount of the Holy Cross.

I went through the common procedures to get into the plane and such. I got into the plane and sat down on the almost comfortable chair, I had gotten a window seat. A few minutes later, a small brown haired and blue eyed child sat down in the seat next to me.

"Hey! What's your name? I'm Ryan!" The boy shouted joyously.

"My name is Naruto." I said.

"Wow! That's a weird name. It sounds foreign!" He said.

I grunted.

The boy continued berating me; question after question. I guessed all children were like this kid, Ryan. As we lifted off, the child got even more excited.

"Whoa! We're flying! I've always wanted to fly! Have you ever flown before?" He asked me.

"No." I replied.

"Oh. That's cool. Is it because you're afraid of heights?" He asked, curiously.

"No." I said.

A flight attendant asked if we wanted anything. I said no, but Ryan…

"What kind of drinks do you have? How about food? Do you have chocolates? My mom usually doesn't let me have chocolates, but she isn't sitting next to me, so I think I can have some… Do you have chocolates?"

It would seem that irritation was not taken from me.

After the flight attendant came back with his order of food, chocolates and a soda, I slowly closed my eyes; hoping that I would fall asleep before he asked me another question.

"Do you like chocolate?"

"Hn." I grunted, hoping he would get the message: Shut your hole.

"What does 'Hn' mean? Is it short for something? Well?" He asked impatiently. Apparently not.

The plane ride turned out longer than I had anticipated.

* * *

I stepped out of the plane, finally free from the boy named Ryan. Though, I guess that being a little kid, you have a lot of questions to ask people.

Ryan ran up to my side and said, "Bye, Naruto, thanks for the company!"

"Sure." I said. I then left the airport and walked a while, waiting to find a cab. When I waved down a cab, I told him to drop me off at Holy Cross City. He warned me that it was a ghost town, but it was the closest city to the mountain. I gave him the money in advance, and he dropped all arguments.

When we finally arrived, the cab driver told me goodbye, but I paid him extra to wait for me. He agreed. In the distance, I could see the large mountains. One of them was the mountain I was looking for. I traveled toward them for a couple of hours. As I was walking, I took in the scenery; the trees were covered in snow and snow littered the ground. The air was freezing, the coldness biting at my skin.

In a while, I could see the distinct mountain; a large cross engraved in the mountain. It was quite large in size. The mountain was wide and seemed to go on for quite a while. Snow littering the mountains, the site looked so surreal. I wondered how it was made like that. But, I didn't ponder on it for long, so I started my long ascend up the mountain.

The foothold I was using was mostly frozen, making it extremely hard to get a hold on. As I was climbing, I was looking for an eagle egg could be hiding. When I got near the middle of the cross, I heard small chirps of a bird nearby. It came from a small cave a few feet above me. I climbed inside and saw a golden baby bird, I guessed it was the eagle (I couldn't tell the difference between a baby bird and a baby eagle, I figured they were the same thing).

I picked up the baby eagle and placed him in one of my pockets. As I headed out of the cave, I saw large birds circling overhead. I guessed that they were the Stymphalian birds, which Zeus told me about. I took off my pack, and pulled out my gloves and pulled them on.

I touched the symbol on the right glove, and then my gloves turned into the Cestus'. I put my bag back onto my shoulder. With the eagle safely in my pocket, I jumped out of the cave and raced toward the ground, the birds following closely behind me.

I focused my chakra into my legs and feet, so that the impact wouldn't kill me. I landed with a bang. The birds flew closer by at me. I counted how many there were; there were four.

They all stopped their descent toward me. Then out of nowhere, their feathers shot out toward me. I dodge them narrowly, because they were moving at frightening speeds. Two of them shot down toward me, while the other two stayed above, shooting me with their metallic-like feathers.

The two that came toward me started pecking at me with their beaks. I punched at one of them with my right hand, and the bird moved out of the way. It made a stab at the pocket that the eagle was inside. I jumped backward and shot out my left hand and the Cestus shot out at one of them. I made a sweeping motion, as to be able to get the both of them. One of them was hit, slamming into a large rock. The other weaved out of the way.

The other birds cawed fiercely at me for killing their friend/brother/sister. I willed my gloves to turn back to normal. The two birds in the air shot more feathers at me. I ran after the one bird that I didn't hit with my first attack.

As I got closer, I notice the bird was about five feet in length and a few feet wide. It was quite big, but nothing that was too troublesome. The bird cawed at me and stabbed at me with its beak that seemed to be quite sharp. I dodged to the right, then, grabbed a hold of its neck with my right hand. I then grabbed the bird's body with my left hand, in reality I only grabbed a handful of the bird's feathers but it still gave me something to hold on to.

I used the bird's body as a shield against the oncoming wave of sharp feathers. The metallic like feathers bounced off its feathers. But, some of them hit the bird in the head; effectively killing it.

I spun around, after the birds stopped shooting its feathers, then, I threw the dead bird at the others, beak first. The long beak stabbed through one of the birds. The other seemed too shocked to be able to do something. I brushed my left hand over the symbol on my left glove, turning them into the Cestus. I shot out both of my arm, making the gauntlets shoot out and grab the remaining bird. I pulled it toward me, slamming it to the ground.

The bird that I threw up in the air, and the bird that got hit by it, fell to the ground.

I had finally beaten them. I wiped the sweat of my brow, and stretched the kinks out of my bones. The baby eagle chirped in my pocket, I pulled it out and petted it on the head awkwardly.

The eagle seemed to like it, so I continued. The baby eagle seemed to look at me curiously then chirped loudly then looked at the ground. I looked down to see that the bird was looking at a worm in the ground.

I picked it up and held it out to the eagle. It looked at the worm with a calculating eye then looked at me expectantly. Then, I realized what the little demon in my hand wanted me to do.

"No."

It stared at me.

"…No."

It stared harder.

"_No_." I stressed the word.

It seemed to glare at me.

"…No…"

Lightning crackled overhead. I stared up at the sky. "No," I said.

Lighting crackled again, and the bird glared at me more. I sighed.

"Fine, but never again."

The bird chirped happily.

**

* * *

The following scene contains figurative worm eating. Viewer discretion is advised.**

* * *

The worm wriggled in my hand, seeming to scream 'Don't eat me! I have feelings too!'

The baby eagle seemed to be staring at me intently, making sure I made it chewed up enough for it. From my knowledge, birds usually don't need worms to be chewed up, but this bird was being a finicky little punk.

I slowly put the worm in my mouth and chewed. It felt so disgusting. I felt like throwing up. The worm was chewy, and slimy. I felt like dying.

Finally, the eagle chirped again. I looked at it. How was I supposed to give the eagle the chewed up food. Then I realized it; I'd have to put the bird up to my mouth. I, begrudgingly, opened my mouth and the little eagle ate up the chewed up pieces of the worm.

After it was done, I spent the next half hour spitting and wiping my tongue. Once I felt satisfied, I continued back on my way to Holy Cross City.

* * *

When I got back, I saw that the cab was still waiting for me. He took me back to the airport, after I gave him his money. I paid for a ticket to New York City, New York, also having to pay extra for the little stupid bird that was in my pocket. I got into my plane and closed my eyes, praying to the gods that I would get some rest.

They answered my prayer.

A couple of hours later, I arrived in the airport once again. I readjusted the bag on my right shoulder, then waved down, yet, another cab. I asked him to take me to the Empire State Building.

About forty minutes later, I walked into the lobby of the Empire State Building.

I went up to the doorman at the front desk and said, "I need to go to the six hundredth floor."

He was looking through a magazine at the time, then he looked at me, after waiting for a few minutes, and said, "There is no six hundredth floor."

"I need to speak to Zeus."

He gave me a disbelieving smile. "What?"

"You know what."

He paused for a moment, and then said, "You must be Naruto. Zeus is expecting you."

He took a key card from his desk. "Insert this in the security slot. Also, make sure nobody is in the elevator with you."

I did as he sad. When the doors closed, I put the key into the security slot. The card disappeared and a new button appeared on the console, a red one that showed a 600.

I pressed it and waited for the doors to open. Finally, the doors slid open. I walked up the stairway, up to the Throne Room. Zeus was waiting in his big chair. He got out of his chair and he went to human size, he was about six foot tall. He walked up to me and stared at me.

I took the eagle out of my pocket. The eagle chirped happily once it saw Zeus. Zeus let out a small smile and held out his hand. The eagle hopped from my hand to his. The eagle then vanished.

Zeus then looked at me and said, "You did well. And, like I promised, I will give you back an emotion… Awe…"

"Awe?" I asked.

"Yes, awe. With awe, you gain two emotions that make up awe. These emotions are fear and surprise." He said.

He waved his hand over my head. Then all of a sudden I felt a rush of three emotions. First was fear.

As I looked at Zeus, I felt so afraid of him. Afraid, because he could kill me in an instant. Fear that I might say the wrong thing, getting me killed.

Then, I felt surprise. I was surprised that gods existed. Surprised I wasn't back at Konoha. Surprised about everything new about this world.

Finally, I felt the main emotion; awe.

I was awed by how big the room was. I was awed by how powerful the gods and Zeus was. I was awed by Olympus, cars, planes, and so many other things.

But then, I wasn't so afraid, surprised, or awed. Now I felt indifferent.

Zeus seemed to sense my inner turmoil. "I'm guessing you aren't feeling your emotions now." More of a statement than a question.

I nod at him.

"Since you have experienced so many things in this new world, you were rushed by the emotions that you should have felt when you first came here. You will be getting this same kind of experience every time you get a new quest." He explained.

I nodded, understanding what he said. Though, I wondered something. "Lord Zeus, how long did it take for me to do this quest?" I asked.

Zeus sighed. "Four days. Is that all."

"Yes. But, who's giving me my next quest?"

"He or she will come to you soon. Be patient." He said.

Then, a voice came from behind me. "Naruto, I will be the one giving you your new quest."

I looked behind me, seeing…

* * *

End of Chapter 8

I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 8.

Hope this chapter was more longer and satisfying than the last one.

So, Naruto finally has his first emotion: Awe, which consists of fear and surprise. If you guys don't get it, I shell try explaining. Some of the emotions Naruto will be getting are complex. And by complex, I mean there are made of two or more emotions, and are more specific to their meaning. Like Love for example, Love can be lust, admiration, and many other things. So his emotions are going to be complex, as to be able to get more of his emotions faster.

Like before, any suggestions on what quest which god should give him, and the emotion, will be appreciated.

* * *

Remember; Insults = Bad, Constructive Criticism = Good.


End file.
